warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Halcyon
THUNDERCLAN LEADER: Blossomstar: dark tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes DEPUTY: Blackfrost: big black tom with light blue eyes MEDICINE CAT: Mintstripe: light brown tabby she-cat with light green eyez WARRIORS Warriorblaze: dark gray-and-gold tom with amber eyes Seedpelt: thick pelted-dark gray tom with bright green eyes and white paws Deerflash: dark brown-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes Leafstorm: big dark brown tabby tom with leaf green eyes Sandyfoot: light ginger tabby she-cat with light green eyes and white paws Lunaglow: silver-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes Viperfang: black tom with white ears, paws, tail tip, and under belly with rare violet eyes Quiverpelt: black tom with amber eyes Juniperclaw: black tom with white ear tips and paws with amber eyes Boneclaw: huge white tom with dark amber eyes and black paws Fangblaze: dark amber tom with gray eyes and black stripes Wingfeather: fluffy-furred white she-cat with blue-green eyes and golden colored legs and underbelly Brindlerose: pale brown she-cat with darker brown marks on her forehead and striking golden eyes APPRENTICES Midnightpaw: black tom with black eyes Sagepaw: mottled light gray with green eyes Mistpaw: dark gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes Jadepaw: dark gray she-cat with violet eyes QUEENS Frostyfang: white she-cat with gray eyes (mother to Leafstorm's kits: Snowkit: small white she-cat with gray eyes and one black paw, Mutterkit: black tabby tom with amber eyes, Jasminekit: dark brown tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes, and Treekit: brown tabby tom with black ears and green eyes) ELDERS Lichenfur: golden brown tom Sparroweye: dark brown tom with one gray eye and one blue eye Elderflower: old pale gray she-cat with a darker chest and paws with blue eyes RIVERCLAN LEADER: Pebblestar: big black tom with dark gray streaks and blue-gray eyes DEPUTY: Streamfur: light gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes MEDICINE CAT: Frozenstream: white she-cat with silver stripes and light blue eyes WARRIORS Timberclaw: light brown tabby tom with gray eyes Sloefur: black-and-white she-cat with bright blue eyes Rushingwater: gray tom with blue eyes Stormblaze: dark gray tom with amber eyes Shinestream: white she-cat with blue eyes Mallownose: dark gray she-cat with blue-green eyes Brownberry: brown she-cat with brown eyes Dewsong: pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes Palefoot: dark gray tom with pale gray paws and pale green eyes Thrashclaw: dark gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes Bluesky: blue-gray tom with blue eyes Runningstream: dark gray tom with extremely light blue eyes Goldenblaze: golden tabby tom with bright blue eyes and thick fur APPRENTICES Troutpaw: big dark gray tom Barkpaw: dark brown tabby tom Snowpaw: white she-cat with green eyes Beampaw: light brown tom with a gray stripe going down his back with dark blue eyes QUEENS Whitestream: pure white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to: Petalkit, Thistlekit, Waterkit, and Deepkit) ELDERS Fallingwater: old brown tom with blue eyes Cloudysky: old white she-cat Birchfur: old white tom INTRODUCTION I was never a pretty she-cat. I never had toms following after me like I was a piece of prey. I never had the carms to talk to any tom except for my brother and father. I was an outcast. No she-cats ever wanted to be friends with me. I just stuck beside my sister, who was popular, but she was a devoted friend to me as well. All the other cats seemed to despise, I have no idea why. I never did anything to them, why were they so downright rude to me? I tried my best to make friends, I really tried. I talked to as many cats as I could, but I was such an awkward cat. I would always flick my ears too many times, and my whiskers would twitch. Some cats got the illusion that I was weird. I'm just anti-social around others, and their not willing to open up to me and become my friend. I just stuck off to the side and hoped something good would come my way. I used to eat my prey by myself, and dream that I was a strong warrior that everyone liked. But in the honest truth, I was an outcast to them. I stuck to myself, my sister would sometimes join me, the other times she was with her other friends. I kept my head and tail low, and I tended to go out hunting by myself to avoid awkward situations in patrols. I wasn't attractive. I have the dullest shade of brown as a fur color. It's pale and lifeless. My ears are a little darker, and I have odd patterns that are almost black colored on my forehead. I also have one white paw. My eyes are the coolest feature of myself that I find. They are a shade of gold, but no one would ever get lost in them, my sisters mesmerizing blue-green eyes had toms drooling over her. I was nothing compared to my beautiful sister or handsome brother. I never thought I would fond anyone who loved me. No one talked to me, so why would I be able to find a mate. My brother had started talking to a certain she-cat, my sister had already established a mate. My parents were always happy with one another, and they still kept together through all this time. I just sat by myself and played with my paws. Who would ever notice a dull cat like me? I found someone. A gathering. It was a gathering. I saw him across the way. He was a large cat, his fur was golden, the color of a lion. His eyes were a bright shade of blue, the color of the water running in the river. When he flexed his legs, his muscles rippled with power. He sent a shiver running up and down my spine. My heart leaped at the sight of him. At one moment, he turned, and our eyes met. I swear my heart stopped. But it lasted a mere second. Later I found put he was a RiverClan cat. I was a ThunderClan cat. How could that ever work out? He communicated to me, and I talked back. I saw him while patrolling the borders. He stopped to talk. That's when it all started. The days were a halcyon. Joy filled them when I went to go see him. He was the beam of light blazing through the dark storm clouds. He was my happiness. But alas, what goes around comes around they say. My happiness soon faded. This is the story of the good days. My Halcyon. CHAPTER 1 - THE DAY AND LIFE OF BRINDLEROSE coming soon...